


【宽歪】平局

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“我们离婚吧。”罗伊斯抱着胳膊坐在餐桌前，面对着一桌子早已冷掉的饭菜，突然开口。

坐在沙发上松领带的克罗斯手下动作一顿，再无其他回应。

罗伊斯拖着行李箱离开时暗自嘲讽自己，你不就是想看看他哪怕那么一瞬间的错愕与惊慌吗，可是即便是自己提出离婚，克罗斯他却也毫无反应。

不过离婚并不是罗伊斯脑袋一热的产物，他想了很久才下定了这个决心。是从什么时候开始的呢？被他忘掉的结婚纪念日？收工回家后醉得不省人事？白衬衫领子上的红色唇印？明明两个人恋爱时也很美好啊。

罗伊斯从来不是软弱的性子，想明白了以后就决定向克罗斯提出离婚，但他不忍于这些年的婚姻，在心里给了克罗斯一个机会。如果他回家吃晚饭的话，那离婚的事情就先放一放。

可惜，没能如罗伊斯的愿。他就那么一整个晚上坐在桌边看着饭菜慢慢变凉。同样彻底变凉的还有他对克罗斯的爱。

婚后的罗伊斯属于半退隐状态，很少接戏，偶尔和克罗斯一起出席个慈善晚会。对外，他们是模范夫夫。可是婚姻内的事，不过都是冷暖自知罢了。

离婚协议书是罗伊斯请信得过的律师草拟的，他没跟克罗斯客气，他应得的清清楚楚地列了出来。

公司是知道这件事的，公关方案也想好了，但还是希望罗伊斯能和克罗斯好好沟通，最好认个和平分开。

离开家罗伊斯开车去了酒店，虽然还是有一些保持着联系的朋友，但离婚这种事他还是不希望惊动别人。

罗伊斯处理这些事情的时候显得格外的冷静，就好像他从来没有爱过克罗斯一样。他自己也觉得可笑，结婚时以为自己拿了偶像剧的剧本，但生活终究不是电视剧，一地鸡毛罢了。

在双方经纪人的建议下，罗伊斯还是和克罗斯坐下来决定好好聊聊。罗伊斯怀了私心，他想看到克罗斯离开自己后狼狈的样子，但是他失望了。他精致得和镁光灯下别无两样。

是的，是从什么时候开始，他在家也是这样的？冷漠疏离，不像生活在身边的人。

“Luka建议我们好好聊聊。”克罗斯整理了一下领带，很好，他手上的婚戒已经摘了。

“Lukasz也是。”

“离婚协议书我和我的团队看了，没什么问题。”克罗斯公事公办的语气让罗伊斯觉得这四年的婚姻就好像只是一纸合同。

“那就好。”

“为什么不把你有时跟我说的对他的抱怨告诉他，发泄出来也好啊。”皮什切克平静地开着车，瞥了一眼在后座上闭目养神的罗伊斯。“你出来住酒店小心被狗仔拍到。”

“因为没必要了，体面一点收场比较好。”罗伊斯揉了揉眉心。

“喂，Luka，你过来一趟把离婚协议书取走吧。”

过了一会莫德里奇到了克罗斯家，扫视了一眼屋子，“我以为你们怎么也会扔几个杯子，甚至打一架。”

“打架有用吗？”克罗斯自嘲似的笑了笑。

“他之前和那个什么莱万多夫斯基的那些事，你有没有质问他？”

克罗斯叹了口气，“现在说这个还有什么意义。”

“你明知道他看见了以前莱万给你发的消息，你也明知道媒体报道你和莱万的旧情只是炒作，你为什么不向他解释清楚？”皮什切克把罗伊斯送进了房间。

“他如果足够相信我，就不会怀疑。再说，他和剧组里的女演员就没一点暧昧吗？我凭什么要向他解释！”罗伊斯把门用力地甩上。

“你如果怀疑他，就应该好好问个明白，而不是采取冷暴力。我知道你心里过不去那个坎，但你经常不回家，靠疯狂工作来麻醉自己也解决不了任何问题啊。”莫德里奇坐在沙发上一面翻看离婚协议书一面说。

“是他结了婚以后还和前任联系来往，我们又不是普通人，媒体一报道，所有人都知道我被背叛了！他有没有考虑过我的感受！我不想回家面对他怎么了！”克罗斯一拳打在客厅的装饰画上。相框的玻璃扎伤了他的手，鲜红的血液顺着拳弓流到了玻璃上。破碎又凄凉的美感，就好像他和罗伊斯的这段婚姻。

“Marco，那你想好以后怎么办了吗？”

“挑个好剧本准备复出吧。”罗伊斯翘着二郎腿在沙发上看手机。

“不，我是说和Toni，非离不可？你就不难过，就没有一点舍不得？”

罗伊斯有一瞬间的失神，却马上摇了摇头，“我失去的，也是他失去的，我为什么要难过？”

莫德里奇找出了医药箱为克罗斯进行简单的包扎。“Toni，如果你们好好聊聊，把以前的结都解开的话，我想也不是只有离婚这一条路。”

克罗斯呆呆地望着自己的手，苦笑道，“Luka，你看过球赛吧，我们两个就好像一场平局，没分出胜负，但是现在终场哨声响了，就该结束了。”


	2. Chapter 2

爆！知名演员夫夫克罗斯和罗伊斯惊现婚变！罗伊斯在科隆多日居住酒店未回家，疑似与克罗斯感情破裂！

“我就说他们早晚得离婚！”

“造谣一张嘴，辟谣跑断腿。人家两口子感情好着呢。”

“粉丝也太洗了吧！有家不回住酒店肯定有问题。”

“哪有不吵架的，婚变的说法也太夸张了吧。”

“这记者是蹲他们俩床底下了怎么着，这么看不得别人好。”

“这种事情肯定不会是空穴来风，蹲个后续。”

罗伊斯浏览着社交平台上自己和克罗斯婚变的新闻，一旁的皮什切克倒还算镇静，刚接了几个电话。

“估计楼下蹲满了记者，想出去可就难了。”罗伊斯关上平板电脑，往沙发上一瘫，“消息会不会就是克罗斯泄露出去的？”

皮什切克摇了摇头，“你没必要把他想得那么坏吧，好歹你们也算是一条绳上的蚂蚱。当然你不用怕，我们已经想好对策了。你现在赶快给克洛普导演打个电话。”

“干嘛？你不会是想让我接下渣叔的那个剧本吧？”罗伊斯一下子坐直了。

“对啊，你之前不是说先接个好本子复出吗？渣叔也算是你的恩师，你想想啊，你复出后的第一部电影，再加上你现在婚变的热度，绝对是话题和票房的保证，你那帮粉丝平时想给你花钱都没处花，现在机会来了啊。而且渣叔那电影剧本的确不错，没准还能拿个奖。”皮什切克苦口婆心地给罗伊斯分析着利弊，好吧，没有弊。

“渣叔刚拿了奥斯卡的最佳导游，大家现在对他的电影期待那么高，稍微差一点大概都会失望吧。再说你怎么知道他一定会让我出演？”罗伊斯不情愿地在拨号盘上摁着克洛普的电话号码。

皮什切克晃了晃手机，“你以为我刚才那几个电话是和谁打的，放心打吧。”

罗伊斯出现在酒店门口时不出意外地被记者围住了。

“罗伊斯先生，请问您如何回应您和克罗斯先生的婚变传闻？”

“罗伊斯先生，请问您为什么有家不回，一直住酒店？”

“罗伊斯先生，请您回应一下吧。”

罗伊斯示意大家安静下来，“我之所以没有回家和Toni在一起，是因为我接到了一个新的剧本，我在剧中扮演的是一位因为自己的疏忽而失去了女儿的父亲。我需要在开机前调整好自己的状态，让自己彻底融入角色，所以我和Toni商量了一下，我出来住酒店更好。”

“罗伊斯先生，请就您的新片多谈一些吧。”

“罗伊斯先生，婚变传闻是不是您的团队炒作的产物？”

罗伊斯没有再回答直接上了车，皮什切克挡住记者，“关于Marco新片的相关事宜，请期待稍后的官方消息。”

“不得不说，多特蒙德那边的运作可以啊，一下子就把婚变的传闻给破了，顺带还宣传了一波新电影。”莫德里奇看着手机和克罗斯说道。

克罗斯哼了一声没有说话。

“对了，Toni。老佛爷要见你，今天下午在公司。”

“知道了。”

“话说回来，瓦总怎么突然想见我？”罗伊斯在保姆车里又皱紧了眉头。“我对他的说教可没兴趣。”

“行了，祖宗，你觉得你最近的事还不大是吗？”皮什切克安慰道。

“我不同意。”克罗斯沉声回答道，坐在一旁的莫德里奇尴尬得不知道应该说点什么缓和现在的气氛。

“Toni啊，我理解你现在的心情。但是即便是你们双方都签了离婚协议，法律规定也要分居一年才能成为感情破裂的情形啊。”佛罗伦蒂诺劝道。

“可是总裁，不对外宣布我们已经离婚了，我们还得和以前一样在大家面前扮演模仿伴侣，那我这离婚协议签或不签还有什么意义？”

“一年以后，一年以后等你们真正离婚了，我马上安排媒体给你公开。但是在此之前，你们还是名义上的伴侣。你要理解公司啊，你们前两天的婚变传闻都让公司股价发生了波动。我还是希望你和Marco好好想想。再说，你们本来就是演员，这对你们来说应该也没什么难的。”佛罗伦蒂诺耐心地劝道。

“什么？总裁你以为我提出离婚这么大的事是在开玩笑吗？我今年三十了，不是小孩子了。”皮什切克按住炸毛了的罗伊斯。

“你找律师草拟离婚协议书时他没和你提需要分居满一年的事项？”瓦茨克只觉得头大。

“我忘了啊！就算要分居一年，那就对外公布我们感情破裂，等一年期满离婚好了。”罗伊斯回答得理直气壮。

“我看你是想让公司倒闭。”瓦茨克只觉得太阳穴一阵突突。

“那倒也不至于，罗伊斯工作室可能会倒闭倒是有可能。你有Jadon，Thomas和Julian他们，还不至于倒闭。”

“好了，我今天叫你过来不是和你商量的，我只是通知你。想公布离婚可以，给我忍一年。反正当年想火速公布恋情结婚也是你，连一年都等不了我看你不是真的想离婚。还有，我给你预约了婚姻咨商，下次带着咨商报告来见我 ，没准还会让我改变想法。”

“你不是总裁，是独裁。我不同意。Lukasz你放开我！”皮什切克直接拉走了罗伊斯。

目送着罗伊斯和皮什切克离开的背影，瓦茨克拨通了一个号码，“喂，你和Toni都说了吧？那还好，唉也不好说，是啊，Marco真的很不听话，让我头痛。行，嗯，那就先这样。”


	3. Chapter 3

罗伊斯推开了咨询室的门时发现房间里只有咨商师一个人，她冲罗伊斯点点头算是打了招呼，“罗伊斯先生，请坐。既然您已经到了，那我们可以开始了吗？”

“啊？我以为婚姻咨商是需要两个人一起来的？就我一个人做咨商？Toni他不来？”难道克罗斯这家伙这么不想见我，完了，早知道我也不来好了，太跌份了。

罗伊斯面部表情的变化让咨商师觉得有点好笑，她清了清嗓子，“是这样的，鉴于瓦总和我描述的您和克罗斯先生现在的关系，我认为你们分开做咨商效果可能会更好一点。”

罗伊斯好像听到了什么很好笑的事情，“我可不认为这种一面之词会有什么帮助。”

咨商师的笑容温婉沉静，“通常只要有一个人改变，过往的互动模式就会有变化。我不敢说变好或变坏，但是都能够创造出一套新的互动方式。”

罗伊斯点点头，“或许吧，但我敢说改变的那个人不会是我。”

咨商师并没有否定他的话，“首先，可以和我聊聊你们是怎样在一起并且结为伴侣的吗？”

罗伊斯自嘲似的笑了笑，“我以为当年娱乐版关于我们两个人的事已经报道得事无巨细了。”

其实说起来罗伊斯和克罗斯的在一起的契机还挺浪漫的，因戏生情这种桥段真的挺像电视剧的。克罗斯在电影中饰演的是一位德国军官，而罗伊斯扮演的是一位波兰演员。两个人在剧中斗智斗勇，虽然没有任何的感情戏，但两个人还是看对眼了。

“Toni他在电影里穿军装的扮相实在是太帅了！”后来罗伊斯说道。

他们是在电影杀青后的第三个月被狗仔拍到手牵手外出吃饭。虽然德国法律对于同性婚姻持认可态度，虽然很多人尊重并支持同性婚姻，但他们毕竟是公众人物，突然的公开恋情还是让很多人表示难以接受。

但大家接不接受和罗伊斯还有克罗斯两个人并没有关系，炽热而汹涌的爱情似乎带走了他们的理智。当然，两位当事人并不这样认为，我们是成年人了，我们很清楚自己想要的是什么。他们这样和自己的经纪人还有公司高层说道。

最后的结果自然是高层妥协，看他们步入了婚姻的殿堂也送上了祝福。背后有着公司保驾护航的演员在舆论方面总归是不至于太惨。而且你别说，他们两个人也是真的甜。现在生活这么苦，很多人就是喜欢看这种甜蜜完美的爱情故事。

罗伊斯在讲述这些的时候表情趋于柔和，似乎他已经沉浸于过往那些美好的回忆中。

“那么发生了什么导致您和克罗斯先生的感情恶化了呢？您放心，我们是绝对不会向任何人透露当事人的个人隐私的，您可以畅所欲言。当然，如果您不愿意，我们也不会勉强您。”咨商师适时地在本子上进行着记录。

“因为他不信任我，”罗伊斯沉吟道，“或者说，在他心里，我是不值得被信任的存在。”

克罗斯当然不是罗伊斯的初恋，罗伊斯自然也不是克罗斯的初恋。对于莱万多夫斯基这个罗伊斯前男友的存在，克罗斯一直都是知道的。但是怎么说呢，知道是知道，但当他看见报纸和网页上关于莱万和罗伊斯前情旧事的绯闻时，心里还是很不舒服。

但是说起来，也不能怪罗伊斯，那是一部非常不错的电影，罗伊斯能拿下自己都觉得幸运。和克罗斯结婚以后他也算是公开出柜了，自然会有同性电影找上门来，罗伊斯其实挺忌惮接那种片子。他是和克罗斯结婚了没错，但他不希望同性恋这个标签死死地黏在他的身上，甚至盖过了他演员的身份。

但是那部电影不一样，他在剧中饰演的是一个患有性别障碍的艾滋病患者，剧情发人深省，他有信心靠这部电影拿奖。电影的另一位男主角本来也不是莱万，但是原本计划出演的男主角因为疲劳驾驶出了车祸，大腿骨折，自然是无法继续拍摄。

导演没有等这位演员伤好再继续开机的打算，便找来了莱万救火。于是各种炒作绯闻铺天盖地地运作了起来，宣发团队有心术不正的嫌疑，罗伊斯知道，但也睁一只眼闭一只眼了。

克罗斯想劝他能不能不接这部电影，但一想到毁约会影响以后罗伊斯在圈子里的声誉，而且罗伊斯他又是真的很喜欢这部电影，便一直没好意思开口。但心里这疙瘩，还是结下了。

如果只是这程度，克罗斯最多也只是心里不舒服，但是后来发生的事，就让克罗斯怀疑自己被背叛了。

虽然天天住在片场，但毕竟取景地不是深山老林，每天打个电话，忙的时候发两条信息也不是做不到。但是那天，罗伊斯失联了。克罗斯那天刚好不忙，打算和罗伊斯来个视频通话，哪怕罗伊斯忙得一句话都没功夫说也好，他就是想多看他几眼。

短信没人回，电话没人接，或许是太累了很早就睡了吧，克罗斯这样想到。可是第二天，手机推送的娱乐新闻是，罗伊斯莱万郊外深夜飙车，疑似前情未断。

当电话接通的那一刻，克罗斯其实是害怕的，“Marco，昨天晚上你为什么没有接我电话啊？”

电话那头的罗伊斯有不自然的停顿，“额，我昨天和剧组的演员们兜风去了来着。”

“是吗？和莱万吗？”

“Toni，我和莱万真的没什么，不是只有我们两个人的，剧组的工作人员都可以作证的。”罗伊斯有点慌乱地解释道，“那根本就是炒作，你千万别多想。要不这样，我这周末回去一趟陪陪你？”

“好啊。”克罗斯没再多给罗伊斯说话的机会，直接挂掉了电话。

罗伊斯那周末是回到了科隆，但并不是请假回去处理家务事，而是他的角色被换掉了。


	4. Chapter 4

“克罗斯先生您好，请坐。”上午送走了罗伊斯的咨商师，下午在同样的地方见到了克罗斯。

克罗斯并没有坐下的意思，“无意冒犯，咨商师小姐。来这里做咨商并不是我的本意，所以我并不指望从您这里获得解决问题的方法。请相信，我真的尊重您的职业，但是我不喜欢这种把自己剖析给别人看的感觉。钱我会照付的，很抱歉。”

咨商师愣了一下，随即又笑了，“当然，当然，我非常理解您的想法。我的工作需要您的配合，我自然不会勉强您。只是，可以帮我把罗伊斯先生上午的咨商报告转交给他吗？本来是想和您聊完天以后再完善一下的，但是既然现在您不愿意，那这份报告就可以直接给他了。”

克罗斯听到咨商师这么说也愣了，他应该拒绝的，但他还是接过了报告，他坐了下来，手指微颤，想要翻开，但还是停下了动作。他迟疑了一下，有点犹豫地看向咨商师，“我能看吗？”

“理论上当然可以，毕竟这是婚姻咨商，它需要双方的充分沟通，而阅读咨商报告自然也算一种方式。但是我想您也能理解，咨商过程中一定会涉及大量的个人隐私，所以您的问题我很难回答。”

克罗斯还是没有翻开罗伊斯的咨商报告，“那不如请您和我谈谈，他口中的我是什么样子的？是不是一个强硬、冷漠又花心的混蛋？”

当导演支支吾吾通知罗伊斯时，他低下头沉默了好久，末了他一个字没说就回去收拾东西了。皮什切克难得的缄默，往常遇上这种不明不白的事，他都会出来把罗伊斯挡在身后。看皮什切克这个反应，他心下几分了然。

罗伊斯从来不是会忍气吞声的人，但这一次，他把咬碎了的牙混着血与泪生生地咽了下去，没有让哪怕一丝呻吟越过唇齿。

他回到科隆后消沉了好久，克罗斯也都看在眼里，你说他没心软还生气，那不可能。出于愧疚和怜惜以及很多很多复杂的情感，克罗斯对罗伊斯加倍的好。

可是只有罗伊斯自己知道，他开始每天晚上失眠。他睡不着的时候会看着克罗斯的睡颜出神，看久了愈发觉得自己的枕边人陌生得吓人。他没怀疑，他没好奇，他没想找个机会质问克罗斯，拎着他的衣领对他怒目而斥，是不是你把我的角色换掉了。因为，他认准了这就是克罗斯干的。

“所以，真的是您做的吗？”咨商师好奇地问道。

克罗斯深深地看了她一眼，“如果我说我没有，您会相信吗？”

咨商师点点头，“我不认为您对我有撒谎的必要，所以我会相信您所有的话。”

克罗斯的笑容中掺杂了苦涩，“你看，素昧平生的您都愿意相信我，可我的丈夫早就认定了坏事都是我做得。不过他怪我也是应该的，我也的确算不上无辜。”

克罗斯没有罪，却也不无辜。挂掉电话的克罗斯瘫坐在沙发上，回过神来发现指甲已经扣破了掌心，家里的环境太窒息，太容易让他多想，倒不如去公司转一圈。

在公司电梯里他意外地碰上了总裁佛罗伦蒂诺，佛罗伦蒂诺见克罗斯脸色差得出奇，再结合今早的新闻，也大概猜出了几分，便让克罗斯去自己办公室坐坐。

“总裁，我没事，我一切都挺好的。”接过秘书端来的咖啡克罗斯开口道。

“Toni，你不要担心，这次Marco的新闻我来处理。”

克罗斯也没多想，寒暄了几句就离开了。他是后来看到报道说罗伊斯因为身体原因无法继续出演才恍然明白过来佛罗伦蒂诺做了什么。

要主动和他解释吗？可是那样会显得欲盖弥彰，就好像自己介怀罗伊斯和莱万一样，三言两语的解释有什么用呢。克罗斯选择做了鸵鸟，罗伊斯也没有再主动提起这件事。于是他们两个人在彼此面前，藏起了一身的伤。

罗伊斯自打回了科隆以后因为外界知悉的身体原因，也打算借故真的停工休息一段时间，克罗斯那个时候也不算忙，偶尔拍拍写真什么的。总的来说两个人相处时间还挺多的，他们的感情也趋于缓和，都默契地绝口不提那些让人不快的事情。

克罗斯相信时间会冲淡这些琐事，罗伊斯也用心经营着他和克罗斯的婚姻。但是遗憾的是，那个角色，那部电影，对于罗伊斯来说从来都不是琐事。

半夜醒来的克罗斯发现这个时候应该睡在身边的罗伊斯不在，客厅的电视却闪着幽幽的光，罗伊斯一个人缩在沙发上看着那个顶替了自己的男演员拿到了最佳男配角奖时笑出了眼泪，他反复播放那个片段，近乎癫狂。

克罗斯只觉得心脏被人攥紧了般的疼，他站在那里看着罗伊斯毛茸茸的后脑勺，走上前从背后抱住了罗伊斯。

罗伊斯的声音带了点鼻音，却掩盖不住他的恨意，“你现在满意了是吗？”

闻声克罗斯颓然地松开了环抱着罗伊斯的手，却没有开口反驳他。

“和你在一起我真的觉得很痛苦，Toni。”罗伊斯的话仿佛淬了毒的针，扎在了克罗斯心头最柔软的地方上。两个人心照不宣的扮演起来的和谐假象，终于还是破碎了。

别和演员谈恋爱，爱意是可以假装的。

自此之后克罗斯接了新剧，进组拍戏，名正言顺地躲着罗伊斯。罗伊斯对于莱万再发来的信息也不再直接删除，反而留在那里巴不得克罗斯看见。

他们陷入了一个怪圈，一个以折磨自己和折磨对方为乐的怪圈。

“但是我不明白，花心的说法是从何而来呢？”咨商师边记录着边提问。

克罗斯不自然地笑了笑。

对于克罗斯这种年少成名的人来说，向来是不缺爱慕的人的，即便他和罗伊斯结婚以后，也不乏有女明星对于让克罗斯为自己倾倒一事有着莫名的自信。

以前因为和罗伊斯感情好，自然不会有人真的敢主动招惹。但是即便你公关做得再好，在圈子内部还是会有暗流涌动。

“克罗斯先生，既然您今天和我聊了很多，那您和罗伊斯先生的咨商报告我过几天再给您吧，您看您是留个地址我寄过去还是您留个电话我通知您来取呢？”

“您给这个号码打电话就好，Marco的报告打这个号码，毕竟我们现在还是分居状态，邮寄不太方便。”

咨商师记录下了他们两个人的手机号，“我上午和罗伊斯先生说起过，婚姻有的时候需要一方的改变就足够了，因为它一定会带动另一个人的改变。通过和您的交流，我不认为您真的愿意舍弃这段婚姻，所以不如从现在开始，做些什么不一样的事。”

克罗斯侧过身没有对上咨商师的目光，“先提离婚的人不是我。”

咨商师对着克罗斯的背影说道，“可是不会比现在更糟糕了。”

走出了咨商室的克罗斯找了一家咖啡店坐了好久，想了想还是拨通了一个电话。

罗伊斯晚上在酒店里收拾行李时手机突然响了，是克罗斯的短信，“我问过Lukasz了，他说你下个月才进组，不如这一个月先回家住吧，怎么都比在酒店方便。”

克罗斯从浴室出来后发现手机的指示灯闪烁着，是罗伊斯的短信，“好。”


	5. Chapter 5

罗伊斯回到家里的时候是上午，克罗斯刚好在客厅看电影，似乎是在等他。电视上播放是正是他们两个人的定情之作，影片正播放到了一个小高潮。

克罗斯见罗伊斯回来将影片暂停了，“我咨询过律师了，即便婚姻双方居住在同一个屋檐下，只要分房居住，彼此互不相干，也属于分居的情形。我睡客房，你别有心理负担。”

罗伊斯点点头算是回应，一个人拉着行李箱走进了主卧，反正也是回家休息，他没麻烦皮什切克，索性也给他放了假，反正进组以后还是要忙的。

克罗斯继续在客厅看电影，那是罗伊斯和他的对手戏，罗伊斯饰演的波兰演员伪装成间谍向克罗斯扮演的德国军官问道，“她的丈夫是伟大的波兰演员，约瑟夫杜拉。你应该听说过吧？”，“哦，是的。战前我在华沙看到过他演舞台剧，他对莎士比亚所做的事情就是我们现在要对波兰做的。”

罗伊斯在卧室里也将这段对话听得真切，虽然那部电影以二战为题材，却是一部实实在在的喜剧。就像他当时以为他和克罗斯一样，也会是一部喜剧。

中午时分，克罗斯敲响了罗伊斯的房门，“我做了午饭，要一起吗？”

罗伊斯有一瞬间的发愣，从咨商师那里后来以后要说没有一丁点触动那肯定是假的，虽然自己有和克罗斯缓和关系的打算，毕竟没有人希望和自己爱过的人反目成仇。但是落到实处，罗伊斯还真没想好和克罗斯怎么相处。

最初的最初那种如胶似漆肯定是回不去了，揣着一颗受伤的心闭着眼假装相爱他们也都做不到了，冷漠疏离仿佛对方不存在的相处方式更不是罗伊斯搬回来希望看到的。

“没关系，你自己记得吃饭就好。”克罗斯看着罗伊斯出神的模样轻声给彼此找了个台阶下。

逃避是没有意义的，不是说你把伤口藏起来就能假装无事发生过，“我就来。”说着罗伊斯起身走了出来。

餐桌上放着罗伊斯喜欢的紫甘蓝土豆炖牛肉，熟悉的香气不禁让罗伊斯鼻头一酸。克罗斯看向他的目光充满了犹豫，他想说些什么却最终还是没有开口，两个人沉默地吃着饭。

晚上睡觉前，罗伊斯在酒柜中翻找着什么，克罗斯听见响动走了过来，“你的伏特加我收起来了，靠烈酒助眠不是一个明智的选择，渣叔对演员要求一向高，别影响了你的状态。我换成了卡利涅纳的干红，小酌一杯还是可以的。”

罗伊斯停下了手中的动作，有些迷茫地看着克罗斯，克罗斯顿了顿，接着说道，“伏特加在酒柜最上面一层，我没有想限制你的意思。”

罗伊斯定定地看着克罗斯，叹了口气，“Toni，你对我没必要这样小心翼翼。我们还是可以做朋友的吧。”说着拿海马刀开了一瓶红酒，给自己斟了半杯，“谢谢你的建议，我会试着减少喝酒的量的。”

克罗斯小声嘟囔了一句，便转身回到了客房。

罗伊斯听清了，他说，可是我不想和你做朋友。你说罗伊斯他没一丁点后悔提出离婚，那不现实，好歹也是爱了四年多的人，不是说关上感情的阀门就能将那些过往完全地留在身后。可是，可是经历了很多事情的他们，又如何能让自己相信有一天可以重回过去的美好。罗伊斯倚着墙壁咽下了最后一口暗红色的液体，一夜无眠。

第二天一早，大脑没能得到充分休息的罗伊斯觉得浑浑噩噩，克罗斯坐在餐桌前似乎是在等他吃早饭。

“Marco，我们可以谈谈吗？”

听到这句话的罗伊斯本能地想拒绝，却还是走上前拉开椅子坐了下来。

“我可以重新追求你吗？”克罗斯的手指摩挲着咖啡杯的边缘。

罗伊斯突然就笑了，“谁会想要追求一个脾气不好，心思敏感的人呢？除非脑子有问题。”

“那你可以觉得我是人格分裂或是被虐狂，斯德哥尔摩症候群。”

罗伊斯笑了笑，“做了个咨商能学到那么多专业名词。”

罗伊斯没正面回答克罗斯的问题，没同意也没拒绝。这对于克罗斯来说，起码不算坏事。

在过后的日子里，他们像合租室友，有交流有联络有分工。偶尔会一起出门去超市采购食物和生活用品，偶尔罗伊斯会下厨克罗斯来洗碗。

这样的日子过了大概两周后，某个周六克罗斯邀请罗伊斯明天去约会。

“明天要不要一起出去逛逛？”克罗斯站在罗伊斯的门口问他。

罗伊斯点点头。“可以。”

“为什么是这里？”罗伊斯看克罗斯把车停在了一家私人影院附近，“我以为我们这种职业会对电影院过敏。”

克罗斯没回答他的话，走进电影院去取了两张电影票，罗伊斯跟在后面。

“等我一下。”克罗斯对罗伊斯说道。

克罗斯回来的时候捧着一桶爆米花和两杯可乐。

“你什么时候开始喝可乐了？”罗伊斯挑着眉问他。

克罗斯耸耸肩作无奈状，“套餐而已。”

罗伊斯对他的回答未置可否，但当他看清电影票上的字时，他把电影票摔给了克罗斯就一个人往外走，“你怎么敢带我来看这部电影！”

好在是私人影院，克罗斯和店家打过了招呼，今天不对外营业。他抱着爆米花追罗伊斯的样子像极了一个傻小子。

“Marco，你冷静一下听我说，我最近一直在想，如果没有这部电影，我们之间可能不会是现在这样。所以不如我们去一起面对它，逃避是没有用的。你不想看看你曾经参与过的作品最后变成了什么样子吗？”

“我他妈为什么要看一部别人顶替了我拿奖的影片？我为什么要上赶着往自己的伤口上撒盐？我已经那么那么努力地想要忘记这些事了，为什么你偏偏要提醒我？你他妈是嫌我不够痛吗？我都快疼死了。”罗伊斯压抑了很久的愤怒与委屈终于在这一瞬间得到了宣泄，他蹲在地上抱着自己哭了出来，仿佛一只受伤了的小兽。

克罗斯扔下手里的东西抱住了罗伊斯，“我也疼，Marco，我也好疼，我从来没有比你好过多少。可是一直逃避不能解决任何问题，我想和你一起重温那段残破的时光，我想和你一起继续向前。频频回首的人是没法向前走的。对不起，Marco，我真的为之前的事感到抱歉。对不起，Marco。”

罗伊斯红着眼恶狠狠地看着克罗斯，那些最能伤害到克罗斯的话已经到了喉头到了舌尖，可他还是没忍心将它们说出口。

他在他的怀抱里呜咽着控诉着，他抱着他默默流着眼泪。这一刻，他们的心好像比以往的任何时候都靠得更近。

末了，克罗斯轻声开口，“我们回家吧。”那天晚上，克罗斯搬进了主卧。

罗伊斯进组前一天，克罗斯提议出去吃饭，罗伊斯拒绝了，理由是懒得动。于是克罗斯就在家做饭，吃得和平时也差不多，没有一点即将要离别的氛围。

饭后罗伊斯窝在沙发上喊还在厨房洗碗的克罗斯要不要一起看个电影，等克罗斯擦干手从厨房出来以后发现，罗伊斯正在播放的是之前他们去电影院没能看成的那部电影。

“愣着干什么啊？看不看给句准话啊。”罗伊斯不满地踹了克罗斯一脚。

克罗斯愣愣地在沙发上坐了下来，很是不解，“为什么？我以为…”

“我也好奇那位男演员的表演有多优秀，我明天去渣叔那里要更优秀才对。”罗伊斯的语气起伏不大，仿佛是在谈论一件无关紧要的小事。

“平心而论，莱万的表演张力不错。”克罗斯发表着评价。

“嗯。”罗伊斯吃着玉米片含糊不清地应声，不知道是不是对克罗斯的话表示认同。

良久，罗伊斯开口道，“我们真的没什么。”

克罗斯没出声，罗伊斯也没转过头去看他的表情，但僵直的肩膀还是出卖了他的心思，他在意，他希望克罗斯相信他，他希望从克罗斯那里得到一个肯定的回应。正胡思乱想时，克罗斯把他揽进了怀里，“我相信你。”

罗伊斯轻轻地把头靠在克罗斯的肩上，屏幕上的电影临近尾声，“I gonna look pretty if it's the last thing I do. I'll be a beautiful angel. ”罗伊斯不由自主地跟着电影中的男演员念出这段台词。

“我觉得他没你好，没人有你好。”克罗斯认真地看着屏幕说道。

第二天一早，皮什切克到罗伊斯楼下接他，克罗斯送他出来。皮什切克通过后视镜打量着罗伊斯，“你最近气色挺好的，和Toni过得还不错？”

罗伊斯笑了笑，“我心里面本来一直都有颗大石头压着，但是那天做完咨商之后，我心里那颗石头小了一点。后来和Toni去了一趟电影院，大哭，全部发泄出来，那个石头又小了一点。和Toni 一起看完那部电影，我自己想想我也不是那么了解他的不安，我也没好到哪里去。那天在电影院，看着Toni抱着我哭着和我道歉，我也说不上真的释怀，但也没生气，只不过觉得胸口好像真的松了一些。所以，或许算得上还不错吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

影片主要的拍摄地点在法兰克福，罗伊斯进组以后，克罗斯就开始了手头的工作。就在两个人都心照不宣地认为，他们的感情危机虽说没有彻底解决，但一切起码都是在往好的态势发展时，有些别的什么更早地发生了。

那是在罗伊斯进组后的半个多月时，一场戏结束之后克洛普和罗伊斯说着下一个镜头的细节，出去接电话的皮什切克急匆匆地回来了，面露难色地看着罗伊斯。

罗伊斯被他盯得有点发毛，疑惑地看着他，克洛普注意到了罗伊斯的表情，回头看向皮什切克，“有事？”

皮什切克犹豫着不知道应该如何开口，罗伊斯看了他一眼，“渣叔我们一会再聊，我马上回来。”

皮什切克拉着罗伊斯上了保姆车，“说吧，到底是什么事？”皮什切克向来稳重，可见这次的事不小，搞得他的心也提起来了。

“你和Toni的离婚协议书被泄露了，现在全网都是，而且是话题榜第一。”皮什切克说着把手机递给他，现在社交软件近乎崩溃，加载的圆圈在不停地转动。

罗伊斯愣住了，没有接过自己的手机，他的大脑在飞速地运转却没有个头绪，喃喃自语，“怎么会这样？”

“而且，爆出来的那份离婚协议书上有你的签字，应该是你给Toni的那份，我怀疑…”

罗伊斯眸色一沉，“你怀疑离婚协议书是Toni那边泄露出去的？”

皮什切克没否认，“当然，我们现在还没有证据，你最好马上和他核实一下。”

说话间罗伊斯的手机响了，正是克罗斯打来的，罗伊斯直接开了免提。

“Marco。”

“你说？”罗伊斯的语气没什么起伏。

电话那头的克罗斯好像正在走路，周围环境有点嘈杂，他的呼吸不太稳，“Marco，很抱歉，我们这边正在排查，我也不清楚为什么离婚协议书会泄露出去。”

“嗯，我一会联系一下总裁看看这次危机如何公关。”

“Marco？”电话那头的克罗斯有点欲言又止。

“怎么了？”

“我真的不知道为什么会泄露出去。你会相信我的对吧？”克罗斯的声音带上了几分请求的意味。

罗伊斯笑了，“我没有不相信你，不会的。你先去忙吧，我也要和瓦总聊聊了。”

“那好，有新进展我再联系你。”

说着罗伊斯挂掉了电话。皮什切克有些疑惑地看着罗伊斯，“我以为以你的性子会和Toni吵起来，毕竟现在最大的可能还是指向了Toni那边，看来你们的关系真的缓和了不少。”

罗伊斯深深地看了他一眼，叹了口气，“现在吵架解决不了任何问题，再说了，把我们离婚的事情公之于众对他也没有任何好处。我还是赶快联系瓦总吧，估计他现在想活剥了我。”说着还自嘲地笑了笑。

“你要是现在出现在我面前，我不管你要不要出镜，上镜效果怎么样，我肯定把你耳朵拧肿了！”瓦总的怒吼让罗伊斯在电话前变得分外乖巧。

等瓦总发完了脾气，老爷子也叹了口气，“Marco我现在说的可能在你看来非常的马后炮，你和Toni那小子在一起太突然了，我怀疑你们婚前到底有没有真正了解彼此。你对他真的了解吗？有多了解呢？这也是你之前提出离婚我没有阻拦你的原因。现在的事情还在持续发酵，我们拿不出证据证明现在网络上的新闻是造谣，白纸黑字的离婚协议书就在那摆着呢。我们当然可以起诉泄露者，但是对于挽回你的形象也是于事无补的。”

“所以我们现在能做些什么呢？”罗伊斯不安的皱紧了眉头。

“否认离婚协议书是假的，但是这种说法很难让人信服。承认离婚，但是我想你现在并不想这样做吧。或者干脆，什么都不回应，静观其变。”

“瓦总你会不会觉得我很可笑，之前巴不得公开离婚，现在真的公开了，我又不想承认了。”罗伊斯的笑容里充满了苦涩，他用手挡住了自己的眼睛。

“孩子，多特蒙德永远都是你的后盾。我们就先不发声，我先安排信得过的媒体造势，一会我让人去问问佛罗伦蒂诺是什么想法。你就安心拍Jürgen 的电影，起码记者不会真的追到片场去。Lukasz，照顾好Marco。”

“瓦总您放心。”

挂断了电话，车里陷入了诡异的安静。“Lukasz，你真的觉得是Toni他们做的吗？”

皮什切克摇了摇头，“不知道，但我觉得问题没出在咱们这里。”

罗伊斯用双手捂住了脸，“不，如果我没有提出离婚，或许就不会有现在这些事情了。”

“如果你当年能够顺利拍完那部电影，才是真正不会有现在这些事情。这从来都不是你的错。”

罗伊斯没接话，“算了，回片场吧。”

克洛普坐在导游椅上看着屏幕上刚刚拍摄的画面，“对不起，渣叔，让你久等了。”

克洛普转过椅子定定地看着他，“事情我刚才也听说了，如果你需要请假几天调整状态的话，可以来找我。”

“我…我很好，我可以继续。”

克洛普摇了摇头，“不，Marco，或许你是这样说服自己的，但是我看得出来，你现在状态很不好。去休息一下吧。”

罗伊斯休息了一天，皮什切克收了他的手机，担心网络上的言论影响到他的心情。他眉间的愁云淡了些，准备第二天复工。但是一早，皮什切克敲响了他的房门。“Marco，出事了！”

罗伊斯一骨碌翻身下床，接过皮什切克递过来的平板电脑。

“今天早上，突然有很多媒体把之前你和莱万拍摄那部电影的花边新闻扒了出来，更有甚者挖出了你们两个恋爱那会的照片，再结合三个多月前的婚变传闻。”

罗伊斯滑动着屏幕，气笑了，“看了他们的文章我都要相信我出轨了。”

“舆论走向我们已经控制不住了。现在说你什么的都有，话题榜排名第一的话题是…”

#抵制罗伊斯#

#克罗斯罗伊斯离婚#爆

#罗伊斯出轨#爆

“我拜托他别祸害渣叔的新电影了，有他我就绝对不会去看的。”

“他怎么会是这种人，他对得起Toni老师吗？！”

“路人都觉得克罗斯也太惨了吧。”

少数粉丝为他说话的评论被愤怒的网友喷了个狗血淋头。

罗伊斯突然间整个人像泄了气般松开了手，平板电脑砸在了地板上，蜘蛛网爬上了屏幕，一片斑驳。可是碎掉的又何止一个平板电脑那么简单呢。

皮什切克的语气中充满了无力， “Marco，我们这次是真的遇上事了。”

“Lukasz，让我静静，就一会。”罗伊斯央求道，皮什切克没说话离开并带上了房门。

罗伊斯颓然地靠着床坐在了地板上，平板电脑的屏幕还亮着，有位网友的状态他看了个真切，是他和克罗斯最早被狗仔拍到手牵手外出的图片。

他拨通了克罗斯的电话，“Toni，你方便过来一趟吗？我想见你。”


	7. Chapter 7

“Marco，瓦总电话。”皮什切克理解罗伊斯想要一个人静一静的心情，但接到公司电话还是第一时间推开了罗伊斯的房门，只见罗伊斯他坐在地上抱着膝盖迷茫地看向自己，这一幕瞬间刺痛了皮什切克的心。

自罗伊斯签了多特蒙德这家公司以来，他们就相伴至今已七年。七年里他见证了罗伊斯接过最佳新人奖星光熠熠的模样，也忘不了他为梦想拼得头破血流的样子。罗伊斯的事业心之重，他比谁都清楚。但是现在这个丑闻一出，他以后的职业生涯近乎全毁了。

电话是通话的状态，瓦总的声音难掩疲惫，“Marco，现在的事情很复杂，眼下最好是你回公司我们一起来处理，但是你现在出现在机场一定会遭到记者们的围追堵截，搞不好还会对你造成人身伤害，我就长话短说了。”

“如果有必要的话我可以回多特蒙德，瓦总，我不在乎。”罗伊斯面无表情地说道。

“你别冲动，听我说。我听Lukasz说Toni说对这一切都不知情。我们暂且就当他和你说的都是真的，但是从今天早上发生的事情来看，佛罗伦蒂诺起码是不值得相信的了。说到底你们都吃了这场婚姻的红利，它丰富了你们的人设，提高了你们的路人缘。但是离婚协议书被泄露以后，大家只会贸然猜测你们离婚的原因，你觉得八卦又无聊的人们会愿意相信好聚好散这种说法吗？”

罗伊斯有点不耐烦地打断了瓦茨克的话，“瓦总，我不想和Toni真的离婚，起码现在不想，我知道我们之间存在一些问题，但是我们彼此都在很努力地解决。”

瓦茨克接下来的话让罗伊斯如坠冰窖，“那如果我说今天早上的新闻都是Toni他们制造出来的呢？”

罗伊斯厉声问道，“您说什么？！”

“我刚才说了，你们都是这场婚姻的受益者。离婚不仅对于你算是一个事业上的打击，对于Toni也是。而保全一个人最好的方法就是让他成为受害者。你觉得，现在Toni算不算一个完美的受害者？”

罗伊斯没回答瓦茨克的问题，反问道，“您对这个说法有多大的把握？”

“六成左右。”

“瓦总！刚才拉莫斯给一条痛骂Marco的状态点了赞！媒体开始拿这个说事了。”皮什切克看着手机惊叫道。

“Marco，我想现在差不多是九成了。”瓦茨克的语气平静得出奇，对于罗伊斯来说这简简单单的几个字却像是宣判。

罗伊斯欲言又止，最后还是挣扎地问出口，“大家都知道拉莫斯平时口无遮拦，而且他和Toni素来交情不错，又在同一个公司，兴许只是看了新闻暗戳戳地为Toni鸣不平呢？”

皮什切克看向罗伊斯的眼神有点复杂，好像是失望，又好像嫌他不争气，“就是因为他们在同一个公司，就是因为他和Toni交情不错，他的举动才会让大家觉得现在这一切的八卦都是事实。”

罗伊斯眼中微弱的星光突然间黯淡了下来，“Toni今天下午到，我和他聊完后再做打算。”

“Marco，他这不是第一次了。”说着瓦总叹了口气，挂掉了电话。

皮什切克见状也离开了房间，留罗伊斯一个人好好想想。

媒体和网友因为这场风波忙碌得出奇，但对于圈内人士来说却更像是波澜不惊的湖面下有暗流涌动。资本的运作，投资方想及时止损；社交软件的取消关注，所谓的朋友的想划清界限；紧急的调换，电视台想撇清关系；午夜灯火通明的办公室，公司在试图挣扎。

而罗伊斯就把自己关在房间里等着克罗斯的到来，但其实有些事情现在对于他来说已经不重要了。

克罗斯风尘仆仆地赶到片场，看得出来一路奔波，他见到罗伊斯时想把他揽入怀里，但被罗伊斯轻轻推开了。克罗斯脸上错愕的表情让罗伊斯的心痛得颤抖了一下。他直视着克罗斯冰蓝色的双眸，一字一句地问他，“Toni，对于你来说，丈夫是用来出卖与背叛的吗？”

克罗斯愣在原地，罗伊斯的问题砸在了他的心口上，让他痛得无力招架，他笑了，“我以为你要我过来是想我当面和你解释清楚，我以为你在电话说的相信我是真的。”

罗伊斯背过身去不愿意正视克罗斯，他的声音闷闷的，“那你说，今天早上的通稿和拉莫斯的点赞是怎么回事？”

“我真的不知道为什么会这样，我对此毫不知情，sese说他是手滑点错了，可是Marco，你不会相信的这个说法的对吗？”克罗斯瘫坐在椅子上，低垂着头。

“Toni，如果你是我，你会相信吗？而且相不相信，现在还重要吗？”罗伊斯顿了顿，接着说道，“我们就到此为止吧，我好累，也好疼，我不想再和你继续了。”

克罗斯的声线发抖，不可置信地扳过罗伊斯的肩膀让他看着自己，“Marco，你知道吗，有些话，是再难过再生气也不能说出口的，因为我会当真的。”

罗伊斯挣开了他的禁锢，“我是认真的，我会向公众承认我们离婚的事实，我会放弃这部电影，我会永远地退出娱乐圈。还记得之前我们都巴不得公开离婚这件事吗？现在成真了。”

克罗斯无力地垂下手，静默了很久，“如果你是认真的，那么我尊重你的决定。”说着便离开了房间。

罗伊斯忍住没回头去看克罗斯离开的背影，他的手心被自己的指甲扣出了血，却感觉不到疼。是啊，有什么能比得上噬心般的痛苦呢。

克罗斯去机场的路上突然想到了咨商师对他说的最后一句话，她说，不会比现在更糟了。会的。

他也突然想起了自己在电影院抱着Marco说，如果没有那部电影，我们可能不会是现在这样。会的。


	8. Chapter 8

傍晚时分，罗伊斯敲开了克洛普的房门，老头子在正戴着眼镜在剧本上圈圈画画，他走了进去，在克洛普面前坐下，“渣叔，我很抱歉，为这所有的一切。”

老头子闻声把目光从剧本移到了罗伊斯的脸上，不过两三天而已，他竟憔悴了不少。

“我会把片酬退给制片主任，您重新选角吧，由此产生的额外费用我来承担。”

“你这是跟我辞演来了？”克洛普摘下了眼镜，揉了揉酸涩的眼角。

罗伊斯的声音不免有点哽咽，却还是硬扯出了一个微笑，“不能因为我的家事糟蹋了整个剧组的心血。好在开机不久，要想弥补也不是太难。”

克洛普定定地看着罗伊斯，“Marco，你还记得你刚出道获得最佳新人奖时在颁奖典礼上说了什么吗？你说，你深爱的不是这个名利场，而是因为表演变得精彩的人生舞台。”

罗伊斯闻言一愣，没想到克洛普对于自己六七年前说过的话记得那么清楚，他自嘲似的笑了笑，“可是渣叔，说到底又有几个人能从这个名利场里全身而退呢？我想了好久，从一年多前就开始想，可能娱乐圈真的不适合我。”

克洛普握住了罗伊斯的手，“拍完这部吧，就当是给自己留个念想。你以后要是真想离开这个圈子，我不拦着。你用不着担心网上的人怎么说，你在我这里，是一位好演员就够了。”

罗伊斯没有回握住克洛普的手，“您让我想想，我明天给您答复。”

第二天一早，罗伊斯工作室发布了一则声明。

“因为我的家事叨扰到社会大众我感到非常抱歉。

时至今日，我依然觉得我和莱万八年前在一起的那段日子非常纯粹美好，但是分手之后我们退回到了普通的朋友关系，网络上流传的关于我出轨一事的新闻均为不实，一年前我和莱万在合作电影时传出的私会新闻，是剧组围读剧本结束当天所有工作人员的正常团建活动。

Toni一直以来对于我来说都会是我生命里最重要的人之一，但是我必须非常遗憾地告诉大家，我们是真的签订了离婚协议书，想要结束为期四年的婚姻关系。婚姻不同于恋爱，琐碎的生活让我们感受到了彼此性格方面的不适合，我们都为这场婚姻努力改变过，但是如果你真的很爱一个人，是不舍得他做出让自己不快乐的改变的。我们婚姻的结束和其他任何人都没有关系，只是考虑到彼此未来的幸福与快乐，分开可能是一个更好的选择。

自从一年前我因为身体原因没有继续出演那部电影，我就已经萌生了暂缓事业好好休息的念头，事实上我也的确那么做了。现在的网络暴力让我已经失去了对演员这个职业的初心和热忱，我不愿意我的所有私生活暴露在公众面前，所以我决定无限期地退出娱乐圈，我想这个世界上一定还有很多闪光灯之外同样令人向往的事物值得我去追寻。

再次很抱歉叨扰到大家。

Marco•Reus”

随即大家发现罗伊斯注销了所有的社交账户。多特蒙德也表示不会再回应此事，清者自清。罗伊斯彻底地消失在了公众面前。

“Lukasz，可以麻烦你回趟科隆把我在家里的东西打包寄到多特蒙德吗？我想你能理解，我不想面对Toni。而且渣叔这里，我也走不开。”

皮什切克点点头，“好，我和Toni约个时间。你想好拍完这部电影以后去哪吗？回多特蒙德？”

罗伊斯沉吟了一会，缓缓开口道，“Lukasz你知道吧，我很喜欢阳光，可是科隆的冬天太长了，多特蒙德也是。”

皮什切克什么也没说，只是轻轻地拍了拍罗伊斯的肩膀。

五天后，皮什切克敲开了罗伊斯在科隆的家门，克罗斯给他开了门。他看上去脸色不太好，Marco也一样，皮什切克这样想到。皮什切克和克罗斯打了个招呼，虽然他心里怪克罗斯，觉得他没有把罗伊斯照顾好反而还给他制造了那么多麻烦，但还是希望面子上能过得去。

罗伊斯的东西并没有很多，克罗斯已经大概收拾出了两个纸箱。皮什切克看了看觉得差不多就准备搬着箱子一会直接去快递公司。对于一个想要把过去完全抛在身后的人来说，其实这些东西都是无关紧要的。

克罗斯还是在皮什切克出门前叫住了他，“他以后准备去哪？”

皮什切克抱着箱子犹豫了两秒回答道，“Toni，Marco他说科隆的冬天太长了。我可以告诉你，他没告诉我他下一步想去哪里生活，虽然他让我把这些东西寄回多特蒙德，但是他说德国的冬天都太长了。”

克罗斯咀嚼着皮什切克话中的意思，皮什切克想了想还是说道，“Marco他特别恋家，他在多特蒙德出生，他在多特蒙德上学，后来他又在多特蒙德工作。可是你知道吗，他和你谈了恋爱以后就吵着要去科隆生活，就是因为很早之前你还在马德里的时候，你接受采访说喜欢科隆这个城市，希望在那里定居。这些话或许我不该和你说，我也不知道网络上那些新闻你到底信了多少，我想告诉你的是，Marco他曾经真的很爱你。”

说着皮什切克就搬着东西离开了，留克罗斯一个人在他和罗伊斯曾经的家中体味着那细碎又绵长的痛苦。人们常说，感情里的事情是难论对错的，就看你自己觉得是对是错，是值得还是不值得。

一周后，克罗斯工作室发出通告说明离婚协议书是由与工作室合作的律师团队中某位助理泄露出去的，泄露者坦承是为了大笔的爆料费。克罗斯工作室和多特蒙德公司宣布对该律师助理提出起诉。

“他这辈子都别想再进法律这个圈子了。”瓦茨克关掉了电视评论道。

泄露者的明确导致了舆论风暴的变相，之前痛骂罗伊斯的那些媒体现在又开始心疼罗伊斯。但是互联网，终归是有记忆的。他们于曾经风暴中心的当事人来说，不过都是跳梁小丑罢了。但罗伊斯的路人缘以及口碑却恢复到了比事发之前更好的水平。只是罗伊斯本人，真的如他所说，退出了娱乐圈，鲜有消息。

两个月后，克罗斯工作室宣布克罗斯与皇家马德里公司解约。工作室未公布理由，坊间传闻是克罗斯不满佛罗伦蒂诺在他离婚事件中的不当公关。

但是克罗斯与皇家马德里解约之后选择回到马德里继续居住，当记者问及原因时克罗斯笑了笑说，“科隆的冬天太长了。”

三年后，克洛普导游的全新力作《The world between us》终于上映了，口碑票房双丰收，而在剧中担任男主角的罗伊斯也因为其精湛的演技而备受好评。大家这才恍然想起罗伊斯存在，很多职业影评人都在感慨德国娱乐圈失去了一位伟大的演员，这是德国电影的不幸。

来年三月，《The world between us》无疑是当年奥斯卡奖项的最大赢家，包揽了十项提名，而罗伊斯也获得了最佳男主角奖的提名。

“喂，Marco，恭喜啊，获得了影帝提名。”皮什切克看到消息后第一时间给罗伊斯打了电话。

“谢谢，但只是提名而已。结果是什么还很难说，你知道的，优秀的演员太多了。”罗伊斯坐在落地窗前的椅子上呼噜着卧在他膝上打盹的小金毛，加利福尼亚的夕阳照得他的脸红彤彤的。

“Marco，你会出席颁奖典礼吗？”

罗伊斯看着窗外的夕阳有些失神，“我想会吧。”

“我想了想觉得还是有必要提前告诉你，Toni也会出席，作为颁奖嘉宾。”

小金毛睡醒了，一下子跳到了罗伊斯的脚边，皮什切克似乎是在等待着罗伊斯的回答，“我想我会去的。”

“你们现在…”

罗伊斯站起身，走到落地窗前，“Lukasz你知道吗，之前拜托你帮我收拾东西，里面混杂了不应该出现的东西，Toni的咨商报告。当然这不是你的错，因为封面上写了to Reus，我想这可能是咨商师小姐的小心思，当然也可能只是工作失误。前些日子我整理书房时看到了，还记得我和莱万合作的那部电影吗？Toni他真的什么也没做。”

“那你们…”

“Lukasz，曾经我以为，我在乎的是那个失去的角色，是擦肩而过的奖杯，是那些捕风捉影的花边新闻。后来我觉得，横亘在我们之间是我们对彼此的不信任和自己那可怜又矫揉造作的自尊心。离婚时我以为我终于想明白了，他人即地狱，我们就是对对方的伤害本身。可是现在，我又不知道该如何定义我们两个人的感情了。”

“Marco，听从你内心的声音。其实我一直觉得，有你们两个人在，就对得起造出来孽缘这个词的人。”皮什切克在电话那头笑着说道。

罗伊斯听了也笑了，“我会去的。”

颁奖典礼上，克罗斯接过写有影帝名字的卡片，“获得本届奥斯卡最佳男演员的是，”故意停顿了一下让大家好奇，座位上的罗伊斯紧张得手心冒汗，“Marco•Reus！”

罗伊斯起身理了理衣服，走上台前，上过舞台的人都知道，因为灯光的强烈，从舞台往下看只能看到漆黑又模糊的面孔，却能把舞台上的旁人看得更加真切。

克罗斯没客套地和他说一声恭喜，也没矫情地道一句好久不见，他的嘴唇挑起了好看的弧度，他说，“我的丈夫是伟大的波兰演员约瑟夫杜拉，您应该听说过吧？”

罗伊斯一愣，却下意识地接过当年属于克罗斯的台词，他笑了，“哦，是的，战前我在华沙看到过他演舞台剧。”

你看过球赛吧，他们两个就好像一场平局，鏖战了九十分钟也没分出胜负。终场哨声的响起，宣布了结束，但也可能是新的开始。

那么不如，再纠缠一场吧。


End file.
